


Tea Time Saga

by AcademySenseiIruka



Series: Comings and Goings of Ninja [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademySenseiIruka/pseuds/AcademySenseiIruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice-of-life series of one shots about Kakashi and Irukas tea oriented exploits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea Time Saga Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This was once a series of one shots called 'The Comings and Goings of Ninja' but some of the stories didn't flow well together. Since they were long enough to become independent stories I broke up the set.

Sereni-Tea

_"I wont be coming back"_

The bitter vow had followed him once more into his dreams. Leaving the worn and frayed teacher to spring from unrest and gasp into the lonely dark.

Steadying himself the shinobi rose from his restless bed-prison and set about making late night tea. A habit that had now almost become compulsory.

Mechanically the small kettle was filled, set on the stove and the restless sensei puled out an old wooded box.

The teacher loved tea. He had tasted and savored many eclectic verities from around the world. Most in his more exotic collection were gifts from a long lost shinobi. Despite the close connection between painful memories of loss and the tea; the sensei couldn't lose his love for both. The more he missed the silver haired shinobi the more he found himself drawn to a cup of tea.

He reveled in the warmth it gave his hands.

Holding a cup of tea was as close as he was ever going to get to holding the hands of his lover. This is all he had left.

_"I love you..."_

There was no kiss that night.

_"... and goodbye."_

Only cold moon light and simple farewells.

And he was gone.

Swallowed by shadow and duty.

A vigorous shriek crescendoed in mocked anguish and the sensei responded by numbly pouring the hot water into a small dark cup. After selecting a rare tea from the box the teacher cupped the ceramic dish allowing the liquid to warm him from outside in. He loved how it seeped into him. Almost scalding his palms but more importantly filling his chilled muscles and bones with heat. He let it ride up his arms. Whispering comfort through vapor and steam, edging closer to warming his soul. But never quiet reaching.

And so the teacher sat. Drinking in the night but never moving his cup. His calm stoicism freezing what the tea heated.

An hour before he had to be at work, the teacher rose, dumped out the cold tea and prepared for the day.

He took a hot shower. Tho the heat seamed to last longer, it never warmed him like the tea did.

He dressed and gathered his papers, tests and books.

He was just going threw the motions. And he couldn't find it in himself to care.

A gentle knock registered from somewhere in his dazed thoughts. Walking over the teacher slowly answered the door... and promptly crumpled to the ground.

He was not the type to cry, sob and lose control of his emotions. But what else were you suppose to do; when every broken dream and every shattered wish, stood alive and well on your door step?

He felt warm arms wrap around him. Holding him in, holding him together. And for once the cold was gone. Driven off by the source of what gave the tea its warmth.

"I missed you too."


	2. Tea Time Saga Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka can't sleep without a cup of tea but its not as relaxing as it once was.

Tranquili-Tea

His love hadn't even been home for two days but the incessant need to still his troubled mind with a warm cup of tea had become so well ingrained over the course of the others absence; that he found himself thoroughly conditioned to drink it before he could even approach the idea of sleep.

But it didn't matter. The soothing herbal beverage had always been a favored avenue of escape for him. And it currently set in front of him as he calmly sat in his darkened kitchen; attempting to meditate after a taxing evening shift in the mission office.

As the hot drink steeped he bowed his head, carefully tending to his ritual tea preparation. His spoon never touching the porcelain edge as it glided soundlessly in the dark golden liquid; unveiling a rich earthy aroma. The sent mixed in the air, blending with his exhaled breath and he waited for release...

But the expected relaxing wash over his nervous countenance never came.

Instead he stared dumbly, heart aching, spiraling downwards in the echos of tormented memories as his unconsciousness rallied against his psyche; forcing the young shinobi to recall the many other worried nights he'd preformed the exact same task. An anxious tremor passed through him as he reviewed the long absence of his fair haired companion. Drowning helplessly, the chunin relived the blind horror of not knowing how or when the jounin would come to his end, only knowing that the current mission made death virtually unavoidable.

The sensei's overtaxed imagination strained with the heady onslaught of violent anamnesis as he vividly recalled shamelessly begging some unknown deity that fear would not be the last thing the jounin would experience in his life. He beseeched and implored with savage unrestrained ferocity. His tanned face pressed firmly against the cold wood of his apartment floor, body shuttering as he fervently pleaded for the only thing left he dared to hope for. That his lover would not pass from this world in the all encompassing grip of terror.

But thankfully things turned out quite differently.

Shaking his head sadly the teacher pored out his liquid comfort. There was no sense in burying yourself in fears of what mite have been and most likely should have been. Instead he rinsed out his cup and crept silently into the back bedroom.

The teacher paused momentarily at the threshold of the room to take in the sight, and like a gust of crisp spring air, relief finally found him. It invigorated the very center of his marrow and tickled his dark eyes with tearful joy. Marveling at how lucky he was he greedily drank in the sight as silver hair shown in bright moon light. Its wiled tufts standing untamed, peaking out from under a fluffy blanket as if it stayed up to welcome him home.

It didn't take the teacher long before he nestled himself under the thick covers, sinking snugly into sleepily opened arms and tucked his head under his lovers chin.

"Whats wrong?" the perceptive question ghosted quietly over his head as he received a gentle kiss in his loosened brown locks.

"I wasn't thirsty." he lied and a slight tightening of the arms around him told him he wasn't very convincing. But instead of answering truthfully he threaded his legs around the others and bending his knees he tangled himself further in the lanky form. A contented hum and welcomed tug closer had him sighing into gentle strokes and his tired eyes drifted closed under the rhythmic ministrations as the jounin softly petted across his back and head.

Yes, the tranquility he had once sought in tea was most likely lost forever. Killed in his lovers stead. But as he imagined a future cold nights chill warded off by the pleasant embrace of his lover. He welcomed the trade with unflinching resolve and sincerity. And as he slipped away into grateful sleep a gentile smile still graced his face. Yes, he would make that simple trade a thousand times over and not regret it once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd love to here what you think so please comment.


End file.
